


Common Room

by OC Archive (cartersboyfriend)



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartersboyfriend/pseuds/OC%20Archive





	Common Room

02/05/2018-02/05/2018

Kanjo  
With Ishi clinging to his arm, Kanjō marched into the commons with a bright grin on his visage. A new game was always fun for him! He smiled at Ishi. "You excited as I am?? This is gonna be soooooooo lit, man! I wanna play with you next, 'kay??" he chimed. He cast a glance at his phone, waiting for everyone else to arrive. 

BM  
BM walked into the common room without a word and sat on a couch. The way his face was scrunched up and his eyes couldn't stay still screamed discomfort.

 

Ishi  
"Well yeah!! I'm still a bit sneepy though, but it's fine!! I always lose at these kind of games...I wonder why! Maybe I'm just terrible at it? Haha!" He chuckled as he kept clinging onto his friend's arm. It was sort of soft and warm and he hoped he wouldn't fall asleep like last time. The liquid boy then noticed the disgruntled other. 

"Can't wait for everyone to increase our friendship level!"

Momo  
Momo was following behind he two with a confident look on her face. She was going to enjoy beating Blood Magnet at this game. She didn’t exactly believe that her ah... companion (?) was going to be as confident as she was. The girl sat down on the opposite end of the couch BM was on, her posture relaxed. Honestly, she had never played this game before. But that wasn’t going to stop her.

 

Momo  
The bright-eyed girl leaned over to grab a pokey stick from the open box and sat back. Momo glanced at BM with a coy look and a silent question. You still up for this?

 

BM  
BM looked at her that could only be described as absolute despise. However behind it was nothing but fear. i hate you, i hate YOU, i HATE YOU, I HATE YOU he signed, getting more intense with the sign as he repeated.

 

Momo  
She blinked a few times before a soft light chuckle escaped her lips. ‘Yeah yeah, I hate you too.’ She signed, rolling her eyes and trying to stifle an amused smile. She popped the chocolate covered stick into her mouth and sat cross-legged facing him.

 

Kanjo  
Sitting cross-legged close by, Kanjō watched with bright and wide eyes. Wow, for BM to get so riled up, this must've been one hell of a game! He admitted it got him only more stoked by the second!

 

Ishi  
"This is so exciting...!! I wonder who will win this time? My bet's on Momo!" He said with excitement, his hand unconsciously sliding down to meet with the other's hands. He didn't seem to notice though, too focused on the other two.

 

Kanjo  
At the intertwining of fingers, he didn't pay much mind to it and cheerily laced his fingers with Ishi's. "I'm betting on BM! He'd never lose at something like this!!"

 

Ishi  
"But he looks so shy though! Aww... he sort of reminds me of a junior student...you know, the one that performed the best at the sports festival?" He asked, waiting for them to continue as he just held the other's hand tightly and learned to his side.

 

Kanjo  
"Dunno, can't remember!" He laughed, excited for the outcome and quite happy that Ishi was so close to him. His gaze at BM and Momo was quite intense.

 

BM  
BM scootched over the couch so his mouth was only about an inch away from the pocky currently held in Momo's mouth. He looked her directly in the eyes. This was his game face, it was intense. He felt terrified, like he was going to cry. Overhearing the other students talk about him wasn't helping. He shoved down every emotion inside of him and bit off half of the pocky.

 

Momo  
For a moment, the girl’s eyes flashed with concern. A part of her really didn’t want to be teasing him this much. However, another part of her wanted to teach him a lesson for being so rude. Momo was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Blood Magnet’s face was suddenly inches away from hers. This caught her off guard, the distraction allowing her face to flush red. However, she swallowed the lump in her throat and cooled herself down. She could do this. The girl stared him right in the eyes in return and took a part of her end of the stick.

 

Kazuko  
Kazuko walked in and silently sat beside BM, staring down at her lap as she awkwardly twiddled her thumbs. She wasn't entirely sure what to do, so she only sat quietly and waited to be called on.

BM  
Her face was close. Far too close. He tried to remember the last time someone was this close to him. Last year when a third year shoved him against a locker. Much like that time he could feel his throat closing up, however this time it wasn't for physical reasons. He bit ever so slightly more, no longer interested in winning and more interested in buying his time before he was laughed at. His eyes slammed shut as he lost all of the false confidence he worked up.

 

Momo  
Despite her own panic, Momo caught onto BM’s obvious distress. Again, he bright eyes showed concern, her brows knotting up. She didn’t say anything. She couldn’t. Something was obviously bothering him and now she felt like trash. As a gesture of reassurance, Momo lifted her hand and placed it on his own, squeezing it tight. It's going to be okay.... she took another bite of the stick, their faces growing ever closer.

 

BM  
His mind was basically screaming "i hate this! i hate this! i hate this!" And when Momo took his hand he flinched violently almost breaking away from the game. What the hell was she doing?Some tactic to throw him off his game? He held on though. He was going to finish this. And he was going to win. He was going to show her that he was not weak. He took the last bite.   
Their lips brushed together ever to slightly. BM's eyes burst open and he threw himself backwards.  
He was at the end of the couch, frozen in place staring at her, breathing uneven.

 

Momo  
Momo squeezes his hand again. She had to fix this. She had to apologize. She wasn’t expecting the sudden movement towards her and the contact shocked her. Her heart felt like it was going to tear out of her chest, and her face was probably redder than it had been in a long time. Momo stared back at him, her own eyes wide. And she felt something.

And then she was beaming. ‘You won.’ She signed. Gosh, she hadn’t smiled like this in a long time. It felt good. ‘You beat me. Congratulations.’

 

Kanjo  
Releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding in, Kanjo bounced in his seat. "YEAH! THAT'S MY BRO BLOOD MAGNET! NEVER WOULD LOSE!!"

 

BM  
Blood collected himself sitting more comfortable and eased his breathing. "Yeah. I won... thanks i guess." he both signed and said with his normal apathetic tone.

 

Ishi  
"Aaaww!! I lost my bet! Do I get a punishment then?" He said in a sad tone before noticing his hand with Kanjo's. "E-Eh...." He slowly released his hand, rubbing it while blushing a bit. He... liked it but he was too scared that it would happen all over again. "I never thought Miss Momo could l-lose!"

 

Momo  
‘You owe me a real kiss later though.’ She signed quickly, half hiding it out of sheer embarrassment. Of course her pride was still there, so she wasn’t exactly looking at Blood Magnet when she signed it. Her face was unreadable.  
Kanjo  
Kanjō leapt up, invigorated with witnessing the great victory by BM! "WOO, THAT WAS AMAZING! Can I go next? With Ishi?? Please?? And don't worry, you ain't getting any punishment for losing a silly bet! We didn't even bet with anything, anyways!" He was bouncing, each bounce getting progressively higher as his purple eyes gleamed. "Hey, just watch, I'm gonna win just as well as BM did!"

 

BM  
He was frozen again. This time shaking slightly. That was the closest thing to a kiss he could manage, she wanted more than that? What did she mean by that? Is it some kind of joke? Some new slang term did not know that meant she was gonna beat him up? He had no idea. 'Oh shit this is not what I signed up for.' he thought to himself.

Ishi  
"I-I guess so!! Let's do this! Hopefully it'll end with a tie!" He cheered happily, clapping his hands together. He looked up at Kanjo before fiddling with his fingers. 'It's going to be fine,' He thought, cheeks a bit pink. 'It's only a game after all...'

Momo  
Momo glanced at BM again, and seeing the state he was in, she began to panic. She froze as well, looking into his eyes. Had she done something wrong? Was he okay? Oh god, she did something wrong, didn’t she? She was spouting nonsense now, the noises under her breath as she started glowing in embarrassment. ‘Sorry!!’ She signed sloppily, her hands shaking. ‘Sorry sorry sorry! Just....’ she trailed off, stuffing her hands in her lap and fiddled with the seams of her pants. She wasn’t looking at anyone now.

Kanjo  
"Oh, well, a tie's better because that means we both win!" Kanjō glanced around, his eyes wide with eagerness. Subconsciously, he felt a brew of emotions swirling from everyone, and it caused his smile to falter. Most of them were negative, or at least he thought so without prodding too much. Maybe he shouldn't be so eager... His shoulders sank. He really wanted to participate in this game with everyone else, but... If it was causing this much distress without him even reading any of them completely... "Uh..."

BM  
BM had absolutely no idea what Momo was saying anymore, not because of his lack of knowledge of sign but more so because of the illogical nature of what she was trying to communicate. He looked away, but continued to see her apologizes in his peripheral vision.

Ishi  
"....Something wrong, Kanjo-san? Do you....want to back down?" He said with a soft voice, as he saw the pure boy's smile falter. Oh dear lord, he forgot he could read emotions. He tried to cheer himself up and give a more positive vibe as he held up the stick with a grin. "H-Hey, come on now!!! Let's continue the game...!! Next round!"

Kanjo  
Never had Kanjō heard his name used with honorifics. And he could feel the effort Ishi was putting in. How could he back down, when he had promised his participation in the festivities? Plus, BM did it so well, despite everything! And he'd love to play this game with Ishi! He reciprocated the bright smile, nodding as he plopped onto the floor. "Yeah! I'm not going to back down! Let's do this! BM, watch me, and tell me if I'm as good as you!" He motioned for Ishi to put the treat in his mouth, his adrenaline picking up again.

BM  
"......okaay?"

Ishi  
He picked up the treat and bit it at one end and leaned closer, waiting for the other one to pick up the pace. His cheeks were red and you could certainly tell he was nervous but he kept it up with a big grin. Oh dear, would they go all the way? Ishikawa was a bit embarrassed but he was curious to see who would win.

Momo  
Momo only bit the inside of her cheek as she twiddled her thumbs. She had to fix this. She had to. Or else it would just be awkward for who knows how long. Maybe she could get him alone with him? Try and explain it then. She rubbed her face with both of her hands, sighing. Through the gaps of her fingers, she glanced at Blood Magnet. She had to fix this.  
Suddenly, the girl stood. ‘You better redeem me.’ Momo signed to Ishi, not really caring if he would notice or not. The girl then proceeded to Grab Blood Magnet by the arm to pull him into another room before he could protest or even react. 

‘Look.’ She signed. ‘Just listen to me for a hot second, Okay?’

 

BM  
WHEN BM could react he ripped his arm out of her grip and stared are at her with a questioning and confused expression, non-verbally telling her to continue.

Kanjo  
Biting down gently on the other end so he didn't break it, he flashed Ishikawa a bright smile. "Ready?" he inquired, his voice slightly distorted and muffled with the Pocky in-between his teeth. The little dessert wasn't all that bad! Pretty good, actually! Glancing over at BM to see if he was watching, he leaned forward to take a sizable bite, his eyes beaming with pride in himself. A muffled chuckle rumbled in his throat; their noses could touch any second! He gave a wink, as if to say 'Your move'.

Momo  
She paused, her nerves acting up. Finally she sighed, rubbing her face again. ‘Okay.... I’m..... really really sorry I did that to you. I'm sorry that I forced you into that situation and I’m sorry that I was so rude to you.’ She started to sign, making sure her gestures were at least readable. ‘You......’ she paused, cursing herself silently for losing her train of thought. ‘Look.... I never meant to hurt you.... and now I look like a huge jerk...’ she sighed at the last part. ‘I’m just.... sorry, alright? And I’m sorry if I freaked you out with that question....’

 

Ishi  
Oh god I'm going to die, he's so cu-- No, I can't get hurt again, He thinks, before he inches a bit and bites down the treat. Their noses touch and he could feel themselves tremble with excitement as his cheeks were still flushed. He tightened his fists as he placed them on his lap, whimpering a bit. Boy, he was amazing.

Kanjo  
His gaze flicked down for a second, seeing the movement of Ishi's hands onto his lap. He really hoped that Ishikawa was okay with this... The last thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable. A small laugh was heard although his teeth were tightly clamped on the biscuit. He chomped on it again, this time their lips nearly touching. That exhilarated him. His purple eyes lit up, accompanied by a bright smile. He was so excited! Was he going to win? Wait, what happened when their lips touched and there was still some left? He brushed off the thought. Whatever happened, happened! Most individuals would fear uncertainty, but for him, it was an adventure!

BM  
This was not what he expected when he was pulled here. A fist to the face, a knee in the stomach sure, an apology? He squinted his eyes and tilted his head slightly then quickly back up. "...oookkkaay?"

Ishi  
Oh dear, they were getting closer. Usually at this point he'd back off and lose but this time he was curious- what would happen if they continued? Will there be a little glint of hope? That laugh made him chuckle a bit before gulping and eventually took a big bite forward. Oh dear, one more bite and they were already just millimeters away from a kiss. He could feel his throat tighten.

Momo  
She sighed again, rubbing her eyes with a hand. ‘I know..... I know you probably hate me. You most likely hate me.’ She admitted, not really looking at him. ‘But could you just... accept my apology, that would be great..’ if a mumble could be translated into signs, this would be it. She paused again, signing something about a kiss but it was too fast and sloppy for anyone to decipher.

Kanjo  
He tilted his head to the side. Realization that even if their lips touched, there would still be some biscuit left between. Kanjō was absolutely dying to win, just like BM had done. Wait, wasn't lip touches considered a kiss? He's never had a kiss before. That intrigued him. But he wasn't sure how far Ishikawa was comfortable with. So, naturally, he bit just close enough so that their lips touched. He was itching to get ahold of that last bit of biscuit, but he had to ensure Ishikawa's comfort first. A bright red dusted his cheeks, and he wouldn't look Ishikawa in the eye in the midst of his embarrassment. Well, if this was considered a light kiss, he liked it, and if Ishikawa pulled away now, he'd still be ecstatic! But a better kiss to nab that last bit of Pocky? That was even better.

Ishi  
Oh god oh god oh god, we're kissing...!, He was slightly panicking but he wasn't going to back down for now. The biscuit still laid between their mouths, bouncing along their tongue. He leaned a bit as his hands slowly made their way to the other's shoulders. Was the other comfortable though? They seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Oh god, I must be a sloppy kisser!!

Kanjo  
He froze for a second when he felt Ishikawa's hand on his shoulder. 'Oh! So he likes it! Thank god, I would have died if I made him uncomfortable...' He leaned a bit closer, a smile playing on his lips. Kanjō sincerely hoped that he wasn't really bad at this kissing stuff. Was this the intention of the game? Eh, he didn't mind it! The auburn-haired male gently pressed his lips harder against Ishi's, chuckling before he purposely bit the pocky off right where his teeth met Ishikawa's. He wasn't completely sure that if he pulled away now if that would be considered a loss, but he shrugged slightly. He hummed against the other's lips, not wanting to lose at all. If Blood Magnet didn't lose, neither would he!

 

BM  
Still pretty confused as to why Momo was being nice to him and to why she was sorry for? upsetting him, I mean, no one worries about that? What's the point in apologizing for that? What did she have to gain? Honestly everything about these people was a whole new experience for him. It was terrifying. She didn't look like she was in any kind of stance to attack him. Her entire aura was the opposite of hostile. He sighed. Man why can't these people just be normal? He can take normal. People being upset about hurting him? Now that was what was hard to deal with. As much as he was incredibly confused he didn't like to see Momo in this state, that unfortunately he had caused. He looked to the floor for answers. He found none. Even though the floor was no help to him he still was able to come up with an idea. He placed a delicate finger under Momo's chin to raise it up. He looked into her eyes now. There was nothing volatile in them. He leaned down and pressed his lips upon her hers for a good 2 seconds. He pulled away gently and looked back at her to see her reaction. "Is that what you wanted?"

Momo  
Momo couldn’t look at him. How embarrassing..... what was she thinking, trying to do this? Trying to communicate when communicating was the hardest thing for her to do. She couldn’t speak, she couldn’t hear. She didn’t even give this guy a second chance until just now. But.... there was something else. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Thoughts were rocketing through her brain a million miles a second. However, it all shattered when she felt someone tilt her head up. She looked into his eyes with her own, scanning his face. She found nothing. No indication of... anything. She lifted her hands to sign something, but was quickly interrupted by Blood Magnet’s lips meeting her own. Her eyes grew wide with shock and she could feel her face flush red hot. And all at once, Momo’s mind went blank, her hands trembling where she had raised them.

The few seconds between them seemed to end too quickly, and Momo could only stare back up at BM in bewilderment. She was able to lipread somewhat, but her brain was running too slowly at this point for it to matter. The girl’s mouth opened and closed a few times, some small noises escaping her lips every now and then. She was probably redder than a tomato at this point.

 

BM  
BM moved back slightly to sign what he was saying in case she wasn't able to understand. He was a dick but not that much of a dick, as to not give her a chance to understand what he was saying. He was still very close to her, he wasn't really sure whether or not he should move away. He didn't really like being close to people out of fear they would lash out at him but... he really didn't want to move.

Ishi  
After what seemed to almost become a make out session, Ishikawa finally pulled away. His face was full blown red as he trembled, a bit teary-eyed. He wasn't sad at all no, - in fact he was happy for some reason. He got to share a kiss with someone cute, even though it was technically in a game. But where do they stand in the friendship right now? Where they going to take it further? Or brush it off as a joke? Ah, but the other boy would probably brush it off. They were just friends after all. He was trembling hard, whimpering as he hid his embarrassed face. Ishikawa coughed a bit awkwardly and avoided eye contact for a moment before smiling back at Kanjo. 

"Ah...you win...."

Momo  
Momo’s breath hitched in her throat as she began to process what had just happened. He did that. He deliberately did that. Without warning. holy shit.

The girl blinked a few times, taking a few seconds to read what he had just signed. She moved to sign something in return, but her hands were trembling. So she opted for simply nodding, snapping her mouth shut. He was so close... Blood Magnet was.... inches in front of her. God, she hoped he couldn’t actually sense how fast her heart was beating.

Kanjo  
Kanjō pumped his fist in the air triumphantly, an award-winning smile on his face alongside his blush. "Hell yeah, that was awesome! And I won!" he cheered. He clamped a hand on Ishi's shoulder with a gentler smile. "Hey, for all I know, that was one hell of a kiss! Never been kissed before! 10/10, would totally kiss again!" His glance darted to find BM to see if he witnessed his triumph, only to be slightly disappointed. Oh well! He won the game, got his first kiss; what else could a guy ask for?

BM  
He scanned her face repeatedly. His face looked close to a grimace, however it was filled with doubt. 'Was this a good reaction? She nodded but... she doesn't look .... well I honestly don't have any idea what she looks like right now. Not normal? Should I move back? Maybe I'm too close and shes scared? Did I scare her? That was not the desired effect. I wanted to make her feel not bad ooooooooooooooo,,,' His mind was in turmoil. His eyes were looking up quickly changing on where he was looking at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do.

Momo  
Momo looked at BM for a few more short seconds before she tried looking somewhere else. However hard she tried, her mind stuck with what had just happened. And it happened. And they were still so close...

Her breathing was uneven. God, what was happening to her..? Momo looked back up at him, wondering what to do now. The young girl sighed and her hand moved unconsciously to brush against the other’s. And then she was holding his hand. Wow. This was happening. Akio coughed, sighing a quick ‘thank you.’ While not really looking at BM.

BM  
Blood flinched slightly out of habit when she took his hand. Most of his thoughts right now could be summed up with: 'WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAPPENING?'. He didn't know how he felt about being touched..... The whole proximity thing was still throwing him off. He was pretty thrown off. So thrown off that he only now just realized how stupid he was to agree to any of this. She'd just done this to make fun of him to the others. Tell them how inexperienced, inept, how utterly stupid he was. He really had to agree with them at this point.  
He pulled his hand out of her grasp moving back a fair ways, at least an arms length. His face returning to its regular emotionless state. He felt like he might cry. He was an idiot. He had fallen for the trap again. "We should go back."

Momo  
Akio watched him back away in shock. Now she was sure she had done something wrong. Her hand trailed after him slightly, as if wanting to feel his touch again. To keep him there with her. But of course she was wrong about him. She was... she was always wrong about things like this. What had happened between them. It wasn’t real. Not as real as she would have liked anyway. Why did this always have to happen to her?

Great. Now she felt selfish for thinking that. And now she felt even worse. stupid stupid stupid mistake... she thought, squeezing her eyes shut and letting out a breath. When she looked back up at him, her eyes looked hardened and her brows were furrowed slightly. She nodded silently in response. Yet a part of her didn’t want to give up. A small part of her, deep into her conscious.

BM  
Once again-honestly it was beginning to become ridiculous- he was confused. Her hand looks like..she was reaching for him for a second? No. She was probably trying to sign something. Something about him felt emptier than before. He wanted to be beside her again. He wanted to feel like he did when he was is blissful ignorance.

Ishi  
"Y-You liked it...? Really?" Ishikawa looked back at him as his eyes widened in shock. "I-I mean if you wanna try again-!!" His adrenaline jumped up quite a number as he looked at him with an excited expression, before realizing what he said and settled down again. He looked away rather shyly once more. "I'm sorry....I d-didn't mean to...."

Kanjo  
"Hell yeah, I liked it!" His adrenaline had spiked as well, and before he could even think, he pressed his lips against Ishikawa's again, pulling back with a bright smile. "Glad you liked it too!"

Kanjō was truly really excited! Wow, new things were always exciting! His smile didn't falter for a second, but he couldn't help but wonder. Was it the kissing itself that made him so giddy, or was it kissing Ishikawa...? He was feeling things, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do any more. But it made him so happy to see Ishikawa so happy, so he'd deal with whatever these emotions brewing deep inside him were. He'd talk to Kelli about it, see what she'd say. Or maybe he'd just... Go use his quirk again. And again. And again. He wanted to make Ishikawa happy, he really did. But the last time he let himself be so happy...? It didn't end well…

Ishi  
Ishikawa's heart sang as he was kissed once more. He slowly wrapped his arms around the other, deepening the kiss. Needless to say, he was quite excited that he had fallen for someone once more after a few years of pain and aching. He pulled back, eyes looking for some sign of happiness in the other - However, all he saw was confusion. His eyebrows furrowed, before his hands slid down to the other's arms, tightening his grip slightly. "Do...do you mind if I rest my head on your arms again? O...Or even on your chest?! I'm just really exhausted, Kanjo-kun..."

 

Kanjo  
Blinking a couple of times, Kanjō nodded with a bright smile that contradicted his emotions. “‘Course ya can! We can rest here for the night, if ya want!” He laughed, pulling Ishikawa to his chest. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him...

In the middle of the night, he decided, he would carry Ishikawa back to his respective dorm, then slink off to who knows where. He needed to think about things for a while, or he’d be rash and obliterate his emotions for a week or so. Of course, Kelli would be the only one to know where he had disappeared off to, because he’d leave a note alongside his phone in her dorm room. They had a secret method for infiltrating each other’s rooms in case of such emergencies. Yes, that plan would work splendidly. For a moment, he wondered if Ishikawa, Blood Magnet, or any of the others would try and look for him. They wouldn’t be able to discover his whereabouts until he wanted to be found... 

But for now, he supposed he could remain here until Ishikawa was fast asleep. Later in the night he would carry out his plans... He was an insomniac after all.

[THREAD END]


End file.
